


Taste Like Sunshine

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feeding, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Steve Harrington, Werewolf Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billie has dinner waiting when Stevie gets home.-"That’s because you taste so fucking good after you've cum." Stevie moans, just thinking about it makes her gush with anticipation, dripping down onto the carpet, fangs on full display and glistening."Thought I always taste good." Billie teases, inhaling deeply, Stevie always smells so fucking good when she is wet for her."You do, without, just different, after you cum it's like drinking fucking sunshine." Stevie says reverent as she tilts her head to the side tongue sliding over the pulse in Billie's wrist.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Taste Like Sunshine

**Taste Like Sunshine**

"Dinner time baby." Billie calls as soon as Stevie enters the house.

Stevie drops her bag by the door, toes off her shoes and hangs her coat up before following the sound of Billie's heartbeat to the living room. Stevie pauses in the doorway, mouth parted as she takes in Billie. She is seated in a high backed leather chair, one of the chairs from Stevie's father's office. She is naked, golden skin on display, legs spread, everything on display as she lounges looking regal.

Stevie licks her lips suddenly famished. Takes a step forward stopping before she can speed over when Billie holds up a hand. "No speed, strip for me." Billie commands flipping her long curls form her face as she licks over her teeth in anticipation.

Stevie chews on her bottom lip, blood pricking as her fangs catch, Billie says nothing of the blood, Stevie is always accidentally pricking herself when she gets turned on or is particularly hungry. She just watches as Stevie slowly works the buttons of her silky baby blue blouse open. Stevie’s eyes are on Billie as she lets her blouse drop, hands sliding down the bare skin of her stomach to work on her skirt, hips swaying to music that is only in her head as she puts on a little bit of a show. Stevie can smell the want leaking out of Billie as those ocean blue eyes trail the movements of her hands as she lets her skirt drop, puddling on the floor at her bare feet. 

“All of it bambi, want you bare for me.” Stevie squirms with excitement, heat pooling between her thighs as she bares herself for Billie. She slides her hands back up, fingers ghosting over her ribs before sliding back and snapping the clasp form her bra, she tosses it carelessly toward the couch with a flick of her wrist, breast jiggling softly with the movement, nipples hard with excitement. 

Stevie slides her blush painted, nails down over her stomach once more fingers teasing at the edge of her silky cream panties. She feels powerful having Billie's full focus on her, like they are the only two beings in existence. That focus never fails to make her weak in the knees, and wet, so wet, Stevie can feel herself starting to drip with desire. 

"Take them off bambi." Billie commands voice pitched low and husky with desire. Stevie flushes when Billie tilts her nose up with an obvious, exaggerated sniffs at the air humming in satisfaction when she gets a whiff of how turned on Stevie is. Stevie slowly shimmies out of her panties, thighs dampening, glistening as the damn holding her juices in is removed and they are free flowing. She lets them drop to her ankles before stepping one foot out of them and kicking them in the same direction she threw her bra with the remaining foot.

Stevie moves to step forward to make her way over to Billie, only to stop abruptly when Billie smirks and makes a lowering motion with one hand, the red of her nails catching on the low lights. Stevie licks over her lip, before biting into it, pricking blood again as she slowly lowers to her knees. The pleased growling purr Billie lets out is worth the scratch of the carpet against her knees, Stevie lets her hands drop to the carpet before she starts forward, crawling across the floor to her lover. 

Stevie looks up at Billie through her lashes as she gets closer, trailing up from damp golden curls, up over her ample, slightly sagging breasts, even with her nipples erect and her back straightened chest out, the weight of them wins out. Stevie like that weight of them in the palms of her hands, eyes trailing further up along the curve of Billie’s neck, lips painted red, over the freckles that dust her nose and cheeks that makeup can never really hide, to those ocean blue eyes dark with lust that Stevie is sure she could drowned in. 

When she finally stops her crawl across the floor, kneeling between Billie’s thighs, Stevie lets her hands slide over firm calves, leans in and lets her mouth press against the indentation just above Billie's knee on the inside of her thigh. Stevie hums, she can feel the thrum of Billie’s blood flowing through her veins just waiting for her, she starts slowly kissing up the inside of Billie’s thigh. 

Billie’s hands slide into Stevie’s hair caressing before going tight as Stevie gets to the section of her thigh where Stevie normally bites. The skin is smooth thanks to Billie’s werewolf healing but she never forgets the feel of Stevie’s fangs breaching her skin. "Nah babe, you're gonna get me off first. You always eat more when you do." Billie uses the hand in Stevie's hair to pull her back before she can get her fangs in, the other hand dropping, as Billie spreads her knees just that little bit further apart as much as the chair will allow. 

"That’s because you taste so fucking good after you've cum." Stevie moans, just thinking about it makes her gush with anticipation, dripping down onto the carpet, fangs on full display and glistening.

"Thought I always taste good." Billie teases, inhaling deeply, Stevie always smells so fucking good when she is wet for her.

"You do, without, just different, after you cum it's like drinking fucking sunshine." Stevie says reverent as she tilts her head to the side tongue sliding over the pulse in Billie's wrist.

"You remember what the sun feels like?" Billie cannot imagine trying to recall something after so long, she has not been in the ocean in a year and it is already a struggle to really recall a memory that does not feel at least a little off.

"No, but that, that's what I imagine it feels like." Stevie tilts her head up just enough to kiss at the edge of Billie’s palm fangs scraping and drawing a shiver. 

"Hell Stevie should have told me that sooner, would have gotten off first every time.” Billie pulls on Stevie’s hair until she starts moving where Billie really wants her, where they both want her. 

Stevie noses at her damp golden curls mouth open and breathing hotly against Billie's lips, blowing with intention right over her clit, grinning when Billie squirms, hips bucking up just a touch, wanting Stevie's mouth on her. "Bambi." Billie growls out a warning as her hands curl tight in Stevie's soft hair again forcing her against her vulva.

Stevie kisses her smiling as she moves closer, just enough to get her tongue on Billie's clit. Billie sighs, hand going back to petting as Stevie works her tongue harder against her clit, pressing closer until she can suck on it before working further down. Billie is already so on edge, she can smell it on her, Stevie wonders how long she has been waiting for her to get home. 

Stevie licks down over Billie's lips collecting all of her escaped sticky sweet fluids before sliding her tongue into her. "Fuck bambi." Billie growls out hand going tight and pressing Stevie more firmly against her. Stevie hums, and starts working her tongue in and out of Billie, keeping a slow human pace, hands caressing Billie's calves as she works. Stevie's nose presses against Billie's clit as she works her tongue in, sliding as deep as she can, curling up in a way she knows Billie likes. 

"You're doing real fucking good baby, now give me some speed." Billie growls, on edge, the wolf near the surface just like it always is when she is turned on. 

Stevie always does as she is told, at least when Billie is the one telling her what to do, cannot help herself no one has ever dared ordered her around, not until Billie. Stevie smirks against Billie before letting her undead speed out, moving her tongue impossibly fast inside of Billie. Stevie keeps her hands slow as she trails them up Billie's calves over her knees, her thighs, nails skimming over soft golden flesh. 

Billie makes another pleased growling purr, dripping down Stevie's chin as her hands move higher, as Stevie gets her hands on Billie's breast, circles the hard nubs of her erect nipples with a nail before pinching and pulling at the taunt flesh. Stevie increases her speed and then Billie is arching up into her, hands going to the arms of the chair as her claws unsheathed ripping at the upholstery as she cums.

Stevie keeps one hand on Billie's left tit, drags the other down to take over for her mouth as she pulls back licking over her own wet chin. Stevie scrapes her fangs over the inside of Billie's thigh, right over where she always bites as she slips two fingers into Billie, thumb sliding over her clit and rubbing. Stevie looks up as Billie through her lashes waiting.

It takes a few minutes, Billie is still being wracked by little quaking orgasms as Stevie's fingers move inside of her. Billie's eyes focus on Stevie, a genuine pleased smile stretching her lips, a smile saved solely for Stevie. "Go on bambi, drink your fill." It is all the permission Stevie needs to sink her teeth through the flesh of Billie’s inner thigh and into the vein hidden under smooth golden skin.

Billie gasps back arching as her pleasure spikes, intensifies with each pull of blood Stevie draws into her mouth. Billie shakes, thighs going tight trapping Stevie, not that she intends to go anywhere, not with the taste of sunshine on her tongue. Stevie speeds her hand up again, crooks her fingers, slides a third finger in as she rubs hard over Billie's clit. Billie's claws sink into the chair again as she cums so hard she is soaking Stevie as she squirts, most of it soaking into her hair, face still turned as she drinks from Billie's thigh.

Stevie keeps going, keeps sucking, keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of Billie, rolls her pert nipple between her fingers, switching between breasts ever so often. Stevie does not ease up till a clawed hand is pulling at her hair and a hand is grabbing at her wrist moving too fast for human reflexes. 

Stevie glances up through her lashes damp with Billie's essences, questioning. "Keep eating bambi but ease off, I need a little break." Billie is soft, gentle as she cards her claw tipped hand through Stevie's hair. Stevie keeps sucking but lets the hand drop from Billie's breasts, slowly slides her fingers out of Billie, watching as Billie drags her hand up to her mouth and tastes herself.

Stevie moans around another mouthful of blood squirming, free hand clenching at Billie's thigh as Billie licks her hand clean. Stevie keeps drinking, warmth filling her, sending her nerves a light. Stevie does not pull her mouth away until she is well and truly full, licking over the pinprick marks she has left even as Billie’s werewolf healing kicks in. 

"Taste so good sunshine." Stevie murmurs as she leans in and kisses over Billie's abs.

"Well get up here and let me have a taste too." Billie rumbles hands firm and still claw tipped as she drags Stevie up into her lap, licks into her mouth. "All I taste is blood and you. And you always taste good." Billie drags Stevie until they are flush, until Stevie is rolling her hips and rutting down against the meat of Billie's thick thigh chasing her own orgasm.

"You're so wet for me, feel you dripping." Billie groans, she can smell it, can feel Stevie dripping down over her thigh, pooling under them. Billie drags her hands up Stevie's back, claws scraping over delicate mole spotted flesh as Stevie pants and moans. "Cum bambi." Billie demands before catching Stevie's mouth, tongue sliding in, wrapping around Stevie's tongue and sucking.

Just like every other demand Billie makes of her Stevie is helpless to deny her, not that she ever wants to. Stevie breaks the kiss as her back arches, hips going undead fast as she finds her release.

Billie holds her through it, hands skimming over all the pale flesh on display for her, petting and cooing. "Did so good bambi, so fucking good." Billie praises when she tips Stevie's head up from where she has been panting into Billie's neck, despite not needing air. 

Stevie smiles at her serenely, leaning forward for a kiss. "Let's do that again sunshine." 

"Oh we are definitely doing that again, just as soon as I get some water and a snack, got to replenish first baby." Billie smiles pleased as she leans forward for the offered kiss.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
